This application relates to a new cultivar of Sansevieria parva×Dracaena godseffiana. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the open pollination of the unpatented, unnamed, proprietary seed parent Sansevieria parva with an unidentified, unpatented, proprietary pollen parent Dracaena godseffiana. The specific pollen variety is unconfirmed as the cross was made by means of an open pollination process in a nursery where several hybrids of Dracaena godseffiana were present. One of multiple proprietary, unnamed, unpatented Dracaena godseffiana hybrids could be the pollen parent. These aforementioned Dracaena godseffiana hybrids were created by the breeder and never commercially introduced or published and therefore do not have variety names. The cross resulting in ‘SUDRASAN01’ took place during October of 2003.
The new variety was first observed by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in 2005 as a seedling, resulting from the above crossing and subsequent planting of seed during 2004, in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SUDRASAN01’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SUDRASAN01’ was first performed at a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tip cuttings in 2005. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation, more than 8 generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.